tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Burke and Blair
|last_appearance=Ghosts |voice_actor= * Burke ** Nigel Anthony ** Hideyuki Umezu ** Pauli Virta * Blair ** Sean Barrett ** Mitsuaki Madono ** Elise Langenoja * Paul Dobson |nicknames= *Mr. Burke *Mr. Blair |gender=Male |nationality=British |vessel=Tugboat |type=Harbour Tug |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |company=The Scrap Yard |owner(s)=Unknown }} Burke and Blair, known formally as Mr. Burke and Mr. Blair, are notorious, dark-hearted scrap dealers and scavengers. They are always seen together, and have small appearances in a couple of episodes and stories across the series. Bio In the episode, Quarantine. They try to convince Captain Star that one of his tugs, O.J. is ready for scrap, but their deal fell through when Captain Star hears that O.J. had to save Ten Cents from being quarantined outside of Port for 40 days. Behind the Scenes Their names and occupations are an obvious reference to Burke and Hare; known as the Edinburgh corpse dealers from 1827-28. Whereas Burke and Hare secretly murdered people and sold them as corpses, Burke and Blair legally deal in scrap metal. Unlike Sea Rogue/Bluenose and Boomer/Sea Rogue's Uncle, the production crew made both Burke and Blair have their own separate models so they could appear on screen at the same time. Their models were reused from Pirate Tugs and were temporarily used for two tugs in the White Fleet. Their faces were both sculpted by former Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends modelmaker, Jeremy King. In Salty's Lighthouse they became movie producers named Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko. Top Speed- 20 knots Appearances Episodes * Quarantine * Ghosts Books and Annuals * Treasure Hunt * Mistaken Identity * O.J.'s Bad Day Voice Actors Burke: * Nigel Anthony * Hideyuki Umezu * Pauli Virta Blair: * Sean Barrett * Mitsuaki Madono * Elise Langenoja Other: Paul Dobson Trivia * Although based on the same tugboat, the two of them have very different facial features. Blair has a grey mustache whilst Burke has no mustache at all. Burke has square shaped glasses and Blair's are round. Burke has a wider nose where as Blair's nose is long, narrow and straight. * The logo on the sides of their stacks shows two B's arranged back to back, resembling their names. * Even though they were renamed in "Salty's Lighthouse" to Mr. Boffo '''and '''Mr. Socko, their original names on their hulls are still visible. * Their models were sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust), all models were intact except for Burke, who is currently missing his glasses. *Their models were made from the pirate tugs and were used for two tugs in the White Fleet. *They are two of four tugs with faces that haven't tooted their hooters, the other one being Boomer and Sea Rogue's Uncle. Gallery File:Burke & Blair.jpg File:BurkeQuarantine.jpg File:BlairQuarantine.jpg File:Quarantine112.png File:Quarantine114.png File:Quarantine129.png File:Quarantine Burke and Blair.jpg File:Burke and Blair GHOSTS.jpg|Burke and Blair towing away The Ghostly Galleon File:BigMacBurkeBlairTreasureHunt.jpg|Burke and Blair (right) as seen in Treasure Hunt File:Birke & Blair funnel insignia.jpg|Burke and Blair's funnel insignias File:Burke'sModel.jpg|Burke's model File:Blair'sModel.jpg|Blair's model File:Burke'sModel2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Male Characters